


Snow Owl

by geeky_things1701



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Haven't made up my mind yet, Might be love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_things1701/pseuds/geeky_things1701
Summary: She has been a spirit for about 200 years. She loves her job dearly and what she do. She tries not to think about the past, not wanting to remember what she left behind. Mist of the time she only comes face to face with nightmares during her job. But one night she comes across him. Let's just say he wasn't that happy to meet her. The one that kills his nightmares.They thought he was gone. or at least for a long while. They were wrong. Oh so wrong





	1. Prologue part 1: late night walk

Walking through the forest, I take a deep breath of crisp night air. I look up at the moon shining in all it's glory, and gave a small smile.

Things have been a blur lately. A few weeks ago, my parents informed me that I am to be married to a man I know nothing about, nor have I ever meet. This occurs a lot where I live, though I never actually thought it would happen to me. How naive I was.

I detest the idea of marrying a man I don't know. For all I know he could pick his nose and eat the buggars! Which is disgusting! I don't care what my parents say. I won't, nor will I ever, marry a man with such nasty habits.

Nodding my head in a silent promise, I turn my head and looked at my brother walking beside me. He looked to be in deep thought about something and had a serious expression on his face. This is not the look my brother should wear. He's always laughing and smiling about some adventure he went on with his friends, telling me every detail about it. Occasionally, I would catch him smiling for no reason. Although I suspect that is because of little Caitlyn down the road. _Does it have something to do with my wedding_? I wondered.

"Is somethin wrong?" I asked with a worried frown etched on my face. Startled, he looked up at me with sad eyes but looks away before I can read anymore off his face.

"Nothing." He mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing?" I asked annoyed and slightly angry that he wouldn't open up to me like he always does. "Don't you 'nothing' me, mister. Now, what is wrong?" I asked, softening my tone towards the end but still demanding.

After a second of hesitation, he caved in. "It's just...," he trailed off. Making a jester with my hands, I tell him to continue."...You're getting married and will be leaving soon. A-and I don't want you to leave. You have always been there to chase the darkness away when I am scared and alone. I can't loose you, sis. You're all I have." He said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Jason," I say tenderly, crouching down to his level. "I would never leave You, Jason. I'm only moving to a different part of town. I'll always be there for you and visit you every week. I promise." I say giving him my pinky. "Pinky promise." Grinning, he takes my pinky and shakes it before letting go.

"And I'm not all you have." I scoff, scolding him for thinking such a thing. "There's your friends, our nanny, mother, father, Louie our dog, and tons of other people who care and love you. You don't forget that, you hear?" I asked him seriously, looking deep in his hazel eyes.

After he nods in response, I stand up with a nod of satisfaction. I dust the snow off my dress and start heading home to sit by the fire, drink hot cocoa, and go snuggle in my warm bed. Jason, whining about wanting to stay out longer, following right behind me.

 


	2. Prologue part 2: party time

Today's the day! I, at last, get to meet the person I will spend the rest of my life with. I can't wait! What's even more amazing is that my parents are going to host a party with the whole town to celebrate our engagement.

Notice my fake enthusiasm and sarcasm.

I am dreading this day, not wanting anything to do with it. I am not going to go willingly! I will put up a fight and be more stubborn than I have ever been!

I jump up in surprise when a knock sounds on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I yell. They open the door and the person that comes through is well...

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes is suspicion. The man smiles and I almost faint. His smile is so white, perfect, and charming.

"Well, you're defiantly as beautiful as I keep getting told." The stranger says smiling wider. I turning away in embarrassment, blushing a faint shade of pink.

"And I say again, who are you? Also, who is telling you such things?" I ask, my head still turned away, desperately willing my blush to go away.

Chuckling, "William, at your service, my lady." He said bowing deep at his waist, smiling up at me. Ignoring my second question.

Playing along, I stand up and curtsy back. "And what do I owe you for the pleasure of meeting such a fine man?" I ask, using my best lady-like voice.

"How about giving me the honor of escorting you to the party?" Wiliam asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laugh an actual real laugh for once, not my false laughs I use more and more often now days. It felt good to _actually_ laugh again.

"I would love that." I manage to get out. Smiling at me, he starts to head towards the exit and opens the door. Right when I think he is about to leave, he turns around in the door way abruptly.

"Well farewell for now, my dear lady." Taking a deep bow once again, smiles at me, and leaves closing the door behind him with a soft click.

' _Just who was that man_?'

"Susan! Hurry up! Your going to be late for the party!" My mother yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yell back, just getting done with the finishing touches on my hair. I'm so nervous for the party. I hope I like him and he can tolerate me, because if not, I am doomed to live a miserable life. I decided to wear a royal blue dress that isn't one of those 'overly poofy' dresses, or as I like to call them. Its nice, airy, and light.

Doing a once over in the mirror one more time, I look at my hair and face. My deep auburn hair is pulled up into an elegant bun on my head. My piercing blue eyes popping out against the black makeup on my eyelashes. I guess I look nice enough. With a shrug, I exit my room and race down the stairs.

I can't stop all the "what ifs" from running in my head and it's stressing me out. What if he is ugly and old? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I can't somehow get out of the arranged marriage? All these thoughts are driving me mad.

"Ahhh, there you are! Don't you look lovely!" Mother exclaims when I get to the bottom of the stairs. She holds me at arms length away to examine me.

"Mother." I whine, rolling my eyes. "I am anything but pretty."

"Oh shush! You are beautiful and don't you ever think otherwise. Now let us get you to that party. I can't wait for you to meet him! He is absolutely charming, and is quite the looker I'd you ask me..." Mother chatters on and on. I learned a ling time ago what to tune out and what to listen to.

"Mother," I say, interrupting her rant. "What happened to the man that said he would escort me to the party?" _He didn't change his mind, did he_?

"Oh. Well he um... had some other things he had to do." She says, looking away. I frown in disappointment. "But he will be at the party." She says with a smile, trying to cheer me up. I give her a small smile of thanks. "Okay, I think the carriage is ready to go and waiting for us.

We step out of the door and onto the porch, where you can see magnificent mountains in the distance. I have often day dreamed about what it would be like to fly above them at night. The moon shining above me, making the snow on the mountains glow.

Giving a sigh, I make my way over to the carriage that is waiting for us in the drive way. The footman jumps down and opens the door giving me a hand getting into the carriage, then my mother. We begin our journey to town.

_________________________________________

When we arrive in town everyone is hustling about on the streets. Doing last minute errands before the party. I don't know why, but my parents invited _everyone_.

I watch people as we pass them, wishing I was one of them. I wish I was the one getting ready to go to someone else's celebration. Watching them get married instead of me. _Why me? Why did it have to be me?_

We make it to the town square where there is a fountain shaped like an owl, water flowing out of the feathers of its wings. I have good memories of that fountain from when I was a little girl.

"We're here!" Mother exclaimed, clearly more excited than me.

"Yay." I say halfheartedly.

"Cheer up, Susan. You might have fun." Mother says. I roll my eyes and look out the window. People are starting to poor into the square, looking thrilled to be going to a party. Too bad I can't be that happy.

The footman jumps off of his seat once again and opens our door for us. Refusing his hand, I leap out of the carriage. Mother scoffs at me, saying "That was very unladylike, Susan." She then takes the footmans hand and gracefully steps out of the carriage. I roll my eyes for the third time today and start making my way through the masses of people.

 _Where is that little squirt? He has to be around here somewhere_. I thought to myself. I remember Jason leaving with father to go to town early to make sure everything was going as planned. With all these people here though, I can't seem to find him.

I wanted to spend most of the party with my little brother to make up for all the time I won't be there. Give him a memory to remember when he misses me. But if I can't find him, I can't do that.

I was about to give up when something or one bumped into me from behind. I turn around but don't see anyone at first, but look down when I feel a tug on my skirt. _There he is!_

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" I shout, crouching down and giving him a death hug.

"Susan!" He whines, upset. "You're embarrassing me."

I look up to see his friends standing right behind him, their faces red from trying to hold in their laughter.

"Awwwww!" I say. "Is someone embarrassed of their big sister?" I ask, smirking evilly. Which he couldn't see, being in a hug and all.

I pull away and see his embarrassed and slightly confused face. I laugh and start kissing his cheeks over and over.

"Susan!" Jason shouts, his face as red as a tomato. I stop kissing him on the cheek and fall over laughing my head off. His friends soon join me, no longer able to contain their amusement.

I stop laughing after running out of breath and sit back up. As soon as I pulled myself together, I looked at my brother. Who had the most adorable pout on his face. Not being able to stop it, I fall over again and start laughing all over again.

"Fine. Be that way." Jason said, walking off.

I quickly stand up still laughing a bit, yelling for him to come back. He ignores me and keeps walking. I speed-walk after him, desperately trying to catch up with him.

"Jason! Wait!" I yell after him over and over, but he just keeps walking. Finally having enough, I pick up my shirt and run after him. Catching up quickly. I step in front of him, blocking his path, and stare down at him curiously.

"Why didn't you stop?" I inquired. He looks away from me, not answering. Sighing, "You know I was just giving you a hard time, yes?" He nods and looks at me shyly. "Good. Come on let us go find mother and father." I said and take his hand gently in mine, dragging him behind me. He didn't protest.

Looking around for what seemed like hours, I spot them in front of the fountain. Chatting away with some of the neighbors about who knows what. I drag Jason with me over to them.

"Hello, mother." I said. She jumped at least three feet into the air and spins on her heel glaring at me.

"Don't startle me like that! I am getting too old for that type of scare. I could of had a heart attack!" She over exaggerates, as per usual.

"Relax mother," I said, trying to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. Don't want to look like a brat in front of the neighbor. "So... when do I get to meet _him_?"

Mother smiles at me, kind of creeping me out. Nothing new there. "You already have." She says still smiling that creepy smile.

"What? When?" My eyes widening in shock and confusion.

"He came to the house earlier. Remember?" She asked, smiling innocently.

I just stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish, probably making a fool of myself. _That handsome man is who I am marrying_?

"But... but..." I say shocked. "That's not right, though. He is too handsome for a girl like me. He could do so much better." I expressed sadly.

"What are you taking about?" Jason. Who I completely forgot about, asked. I looked down with curious eyes. "You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen." He said smiling up at me. I gave him a small smile of thanks.

"Thank you, Jason." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He complains, pouting and fixing his hair. I smirk at his pout and mess his hair up again. He sighs in defeat and doesn't try to fix it again.

"Come on!" Jason said grabbing my hand. "Lets go play some o those games I saw." He drags me along, excitement in his voice. Looks like it's my turn to be dragged around.


	3. Prologue part 3: Big bad wolf

' _That was the most fun I have had in years! I still cannot believe William won me that puppy._ '

Said puppy is in my lap chewing on my gloves, being all cute and fluffy. I think he's a mutt, but who cares. He's adorable. After all this fun, mother started to get tired. Father sent us home saying he will handle clean up. So here we are, sitting in the carriage that is going down an insanely bumpy road.

"Mother? Are we there yet?" Jason pipped up from his seat.

"No, Jason. We are not." Came mother strained reply. He looked down at the puppy with a sigh.

"How about now?" He asked once again. Mother sighed in exhaustion.

"Jason," I said. "Please be quiet and let mother rest, please." I hope me saying please twice would give him the hint to listen for once. To my relief, he did. The carriage fell into peaceful silence for the first time in many years.

I look out the carriage window and watch the trees go by, well the ones I can see in the dark. The party lasted longer than expected and went all the way past sundown. I watch the shadows as we traveled by, searching for any hidden animals. To my dismay, there was only a few nocturnal animals. It seems they are the only ones willing and able to be out at night.

"Susan?" Jason whispered to me. " Are we almost there yet? I want to go on a walk again, this time with our new puppy." He said looking down at Jerry (that's what he named the dog) and grinned when he saw him asleep.

Giving a small chuckle under my breath, I smile and say, "Sure, why not? As long as mother and father agree."

He gives a big whoop of joy, but quickly clamps a hand over his mouth and sends an apologetic look to mother. Mother just gives him a stern look and looks back out the window. I shake my head in amusement, going back to looking out the window also. Not long after that, we made it to our insanely long drive way.

' _Why is everything in my life insane?_ ' I thought to myself.

Mother gave us permission to go on a walk as long as we be careful and Jason takes his gun he got for his birthday.

Getting out of the carriage, I tell Jason to go get dressed in something warmer while I do the same. He quickly raced up the stairway to get dressed. I follow him up the stairs just a bit slower, taking my time. This is going to a long walk, so I have to save my energy. I feel sorry for that puppy. He's going to be exhausted.

_________________________________________

15 minutes later:

  
After putting on a much warmer dress and boots, I head down the staircase toward the living room. I stroll in and see Jason sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire place, staring at the flames lost in thought. I quietly make my way over to the chair adjacent from him. He didn't notice me.

"Jason?" He jumped a little in his seat, looking over at me startled.

"When did ya get there?" He asked me.

"It's 'when did _you_ ', and only a few seconds ago." I say in reply.

"Oh." He said, looking back at the fire. I glance at him in worry. 'What has gotten into him this time?'

"Is there something wrong Jason?" I inquire with a curious and worried gaze.

"No, nothing." He said quickly. A little too quickly, if you ask me. I sigh, electing to just drop it.

"Well, you ready to go?" I ask.

"Almost, I just got to get Jerry and my gun, then we can go." Jason said, jumping up to his feet with a bright grin blooming on his face. I smiled in return and stood. We made our way to the parlor where Jerry is. Then got Jason's gun.

_________________________________________

On a trail in the forest:

It was a half moon tonight and the sky was as celestial as ever. The snow on the mountains in the distance reflected the moonlight ever so slightly, making them gleam. It is peaceful and the forest had a certain tranquil feeling to it. Helping me relax and take a load off. "Hey, Susan? Are you scarred of getting married?" Jason asked out of the blue, looking up at me with innocent hazel eyes. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity, wondering why he would ask that but answer nevertheless.

"Yes." Is my simple reply.

"Then why are you getting married if your scared?" He asked. I look up at the night sky, trying to come up with the best answer.

"You have to face you fears, no matter how terrifying they are. If you don't, eventually, those fears are going to come back to haunt you. Besides, some fear is good for you, but too much can be dangerous." I say giving him a miniscule smile.

"Someday, I wish to be as brave as you." Jason says with a look of admiration.

I give out a humored laugh and tell him, "Jason, I am anything but brave. You've seen me, I've ran away from mice screaming. That is anything but brave."

"Indeed, but you got dad's shovel, ran back to it, and killed it." He deadpanned.

"That is not the point Jason." I say, rolling my eyes teasingly.

"Sure. Whatever you say big sis." He smirked.

I roll my eyes again and keep walking down the trail that my parents own. It goes on for about 10 miles and is called 'Moonlight Trail'. They named it that because the soil is very light. At night, when the moon shines on it, it glows almost white like moonlight. Hence, the name 'Moonlight Trail'.

Jason and I walked on for another 10-15 minutes before we started to head back. We only walked a few yards when Jerry (our dog, you know, the cute adorable little fluff ball. That will roll in anything dirty that he can get his little paws on...right, back to the walk) started barking at something off in the forest.

"What is it Jerry?" My brothers asked, crouching down to his level and looking to where he is barking.

"Jerry, quiet." I order. I listen, straining my ears to pick up anything. But hear nothing. Zilch. It was quiet, too quiet. "Come on Jason. It was probably just a squirrel or something." I shrug off, turning around and kept on walking back home. Keeping my suspicions to myself. Jason ran back up to me holding Jerry, who was still growling.

"Are you sure it was just a squirrel?" Jason asked looking around with weary eyes.

"I'm sure, Jason." I say to him with a reassuring smile. Some of the tension in his shoulders left, but he was still on edge.

We continue on for what felt like hours but was probably only 5 minutes. Jerry finally stopped growling and was casually walking beside Jason, sniffing the occasional plant that he found interesting.

_**Craaak!** _

I froze along with my brother. We slowly- antagonizing slow- turn around, but see nothing. My brother and me share a look, both reaching an understanding. We ran faster than a gazelle with a lion on its tail out of there and down the path with Jerry hot on our heels.

_________________________________________

**2 exhausting minutes later:**

Jason and I are bent over panting like a two legged dog that just ran a marathon. Probabaly looking like idiots grasping for air the way we are. ' _That was the fastest I have ever ran in my short life time._ '

"I... think we... lost them." I say, still gasping for air.

"Whoever they are that is." Jason says slowly, still out of breath also.

"Lets just go home." Jason nods in agreement.

**Crack.**

' _You have got to be kidding me! I hate the world and everyone in it!_ ' I yell in my head. ' _Can't they just give a break for once?!_ '

"Crap." I mumble under my breath.

"Uh, Susan? Should we run again?"Jason asks, his voice almost cracking.

"No. This is a perfect example of what I said earlier about not running away from your fears. Hand me the rifle." I reach out my hand with a look of determination. Hesitantly, he hands it over. I quickly check for bullets and see it is fully loaded. I pull Jason protectively behind me with Jerry in his arms. "Who's there?" I sound into the trees. Everything seemed to stand still for a few seconds. There was just silence, dreadful silence.

Time speed up again when a huge wolf jumped out of the shadows in front of me. I readied the rifle. Another jumped out to my left. I hear a growl behind me and quickly turn around, pulling Jason with me. I could feel him trembling.

"Susan." I hear him weakly mutter. ' _What to do. What to do._ ' I thought to myself. I have to get Jason out of here. Before I could do anything, Jerry jumped out of Jason's arms and speed toward one of the wolves.

"Jerry!" Jason cried out in terror, watching as the wolf easily took him down. I lifted the rifle at the wolf and pulled the trigger. Miss. Again. Bullseye! Jason grabbed onto my shirt for dear life. One down, two  to go. Turning towards another, I raised the rifle again. Bang! Another down.

"Susan!" Jason cries out again. I turn toward the other wolf but it was too late, it was already upon me.

"Run! Jason, run!" I shout as the wolf bit down on my dress and started pulling savagely. Jason froze. I look in his hazel eyes for probably the last time and tell him, "Don't be afraid, Jason. I accept my decision. Now, run." I tell him with a sad seriousness. Watching as a single tear runs down his face. So badly I wanted to reach out to him and wipe it away. I watch as he goes for a minute but a tug on my dress reminds me off my situation.

I turn my head around sharply and stare at the wolf in the eyes for a moment. You could see the hunger and bloodlust in its eyes. And quite frankly, it scared me. But I couldn't let it get to me. I had to lead it away from Jason.

With new strength, I tug back on the dress with all my might till it gives a satisfying rip. I fall to the ground on my bum. Quickly scrambling for the rifle, I swung the end of it around and hit the wolf upside the head. With that, I ran in the opposite direction of Jason. I hear the wolf growl behind me as it got up and started to chase me. Snapping twigs and crunching leaves as it went, not bothering with stealth anymore.

Quickly thinking, I turn off then path and run into the forest. Jumping over fallen trees and bushes, having to tug my shirt free more times than I care to count. I ran for what seemed like hours with the beast right behind me the whole time. I am starting to run out of breath and slow down. Looking ahead, I could see the vague path I was on coming to an end. When I reached it I had to stop abruptly.

' _It's a stupid freaking cliff!_ ' I exclaim in frustration in my head. Just my luck. I look back at the wolf and see it fast approaching. Looking back at the cliff, I had to make a decision. Get eaten by a wolf, or jump off a cliff?

' _The odds are not in your favor today, Susan._ ' Giving a sigh, I close my eyes and lunge off the cliff edge. I looked up at the moon in sorrow as the wind beats against my body. Watching as an owl gracefully glides in the air to my right. ' _I am so sorry, Jason. But I have no regrets so long as you are safe._ ' I heard the wolf howl in anguish above me as I fell to my death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'm working on chapter 1 and it should (key word there) be up soon. Any comments or feed back is welcomed! See ya next time!


End file.
